2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Gnome Ball
Please note this could be considered a 'Dangerous' minigame. You can take damage from playing Gnome Ball, so there is a small chance of death, in which case you will lose your items. Introduction A favourite game of the gnomes is Gnome Ball. The game is played on a pitch found in the Gnome Stronghold, where there are always a few gnomes and sometimes even other players waiting to play. Location The Gnome Ball field is located in the north-west corner of the Tree Gnome Stronghold, which is north-west of Ardougne. ] Skill/Quest Requirements There are no set skill or quest requirements to play Gnome Ball. However, as your Agility and Ranged levels increase, so will your gameplay. Content You may need to bring food due to the rough nature of this game. The objective of the game is to get a ball from the referee and throw it through the net at the other end of the pitch. This may sound simple, but there are a lot of gnomes between you and the goal, all with the intention of stopping you. To play, you will need to use your Agility to dodge and tackle your opponents, then shoot at the goal and test your Ranged skill. For every goal you score, you will receive Ranged and Agility experience. Once you have entered the pitch from the west side of the field, you can talk to the Gnome Ball referee who will tell you the rules of the game. He will then throw you a gnome ball and the game will begin. On the pitch you will discover that you have three new game options. They are: *Pass - This allows you to pass to your gnome team mates, who will be wearing green. *Tackle - Choosing this option will allow you to tackle a gnome on the opposing team. *Shoot - This gives you the ability to shoot at the goal. Now you will have to make your way up to the other side of the field while dodging any gnome ballers tackling you. Remember that the gnomes on your team will help you: pass to them while being chased by the opposing team and they will pass it back to you. Once you have made it near the goal, you may try and score by simply clicking on it. The higher your Ranged level is, the better your chances of scoring. Your Gnome Ball score is in the top-right of your screen. Once you reach five goals, the game is over and you have won. You will receive an experience bonus and a gnome ball for your effort. You can put it to good use and play Gnome Ball with your friends across the land. Please note that the score resets to zero after every five goals and that you will be unable to log out of 2006Scape while playing Gnome Ball. Also at the Gnome Ball field, the players' coach can be found. He walks around the edge of the field and you'll recognise him by his distinctive cap, moustache and sheep-skin coat. In between the shouts of encouragement to his team, he may spare you some time to answer questions on the game and its various intricacies. His knowledge spans from the tactics and history of the game to the strange stars who have earned their fame over the years. Category:Minigames